1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overall construction of an air conditioning device. More particularly, it is concerned with a construction of the air conditioning device to be hangingly fitted, for use, on the surface of the ceiling of a room or a compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a heretofore known type of the air conditioner which can be hung from the surface of the ceiling in a room, and be snugly fitted onto the surface of the ceiling and the room rear wall surface, various electrical parts and components are mounted on the lateral side of the air conditioner with the consequence that a space of a size of 50 cm or so should be provided at the lateral side of the air conditioner to facilitate various services such as, for example, connection of electrical wires at the time of mounting or maintenance of the electrical parts. The reason for this is that, even in the air conditioning device of a type to be mounted on the surface of the ceiling, effective use of the space for service can be difficult to realize depending on the place where it is fitted (such as, for example, shops and stores where show cases of considerable height are arranged near the air conditioning device), and that provision of such service space at the lateral side of the air conditioning device spoils the design of the room interior, and various other inconveniences.
Further, when the air is to be blown downwardly from the air conditioning device, it has so far been a practice to provide a vane in the blowing direction just in front of an air blowing grill. In this case, however, the downward blowing of the air is inevitably restricted due to a limited turning angle of the vane with the consequence that air cannot be blown down to a space immediately below the air conditioner, as a matter of course, and other disadvantages.